TO Love-Ru Uzumaki
by blacking
Summary: alguna ves sean preguntado que pasaría si cierta princesa alienígena chocara en el continente y conociera a cierto rubio hiperactivo, harem, lemons futuros y comedia. el siguiente cap saldra a finales de mes con el resultado de la votacion de sujerencias y el estreno de uno de los nuevos fics
1. prologo

Estimado lector presento este nuevo proyecto ya que por este empezó todo y no me parece justo que no sea leído y sin más aquí está To Love-ru uzumaki.

Renuncia de derechos; Obviamente no soy dueño de los personajes o lugares, pero si de esta historia, (almenos)

En un largo pasillo blanco y frio se oían las pisadas de alguien correr y un sisean te jadeo, se ve pasar la sombra de alguien en una de las paredes del gran pasillo, la toma cambia y se puede ver la espalda de alguien con sientas de heridas cicatrizadas y 10 extrañas mascas en x del taña de 2 cm, con una bata de hospital corriendo y una dorada cabellera rubia corta y desarreglada

-flash back-

se podía oír un zumbido agudo y unos gemido de agonía, y se ve como una camilla es llevada con mucha prisa y va dejando un rastro de sangre y se oye el yanto de una mujer, acostado en la camilla podía ver a una chica de ojos verdes vidriosos y una larga cabellera rosada, unas rosadas mejillas, a su mente solo llego un solo nombre al verla 'sakura' pero lo descarto ya que vio sus extrañas y ajustadas ropas blancas con morado que delineaban un hermoso cuerpo con unos bellos Pech...atributos y un curioso(extraño) sombrero blanco con 2 remolinos como ojos, también pudo ver como la joven chica de cabellera rosa hablaba con una mujer de tés clara de cabellos castaño y unos hermosos ojos verdes un poco más oscuros que los de la chica, vestía una blusa rosa escotada(muy escotada) con una bata blanca abierta dejando ver un par de Pech...atributos enormes más que los de la chica de cabellos rosados, que podría jurar que eran más grandes que los de cierta sannin de las babosas, esta le sostenía una mirada analítica mientras que en su mano llevaba su banda manchada de rojo, de repente se empezó a poner borrosa su vista, las 2 mujeres vieron cómo se avía desmallado, después de un rato este ya se estaba despertando pero extrañamente su vista era verdosa y un poco oscura, después de un rato su vista estaba mejor y pudo verse reflejado y empezó a ver asía su lados y vio como este estaba sumergido en un líquido verdoso en un tubo de vidrio, con cientos de cables, mangueras conectado a su cuerpo desnudo y tenía una máscara de oxígeno en la cara y un extraño aparato cubría toda su pierna derecha y su antebrazo izquierdo hasta su mano la cual no podía mover. Intento ver más allá del extraño tubo pero donde fuera que estuviera estaba oscuro y solo era alumbrado por unas luces desde afuera del tubo impidiendo ver afuera del mismo, de repente sintió movimiento atrás de él, pudo voltear y ver como un extraño brazo metálico y delgado se acercaba con unas agujas y sentir el pinchazo, sentía como un monstruoso ardor se esparcía desde su espalda a todo su cuerpo y el sueño regresaba.

Al despertar aunque seguía en ese extraño tubo flotando el aparato que cubría su pierna y antebrazo ya no estaba pero extrañamente se sentía observado, pudo percibir como otro brazo metálico se asechaba a él solo que por adelante, este intento apartarlo de él fallidamente ya que el brazo metálico era muy fuerte, esperando la inyección vio como este se abría dejando apreciar un extraño collar con 2 hileras de agujas y antes que pudiera darse cuenta este ya estaba enganchado en su cuello, intento quitárselo pero sintió como las agujas se enterraban por varias partes del cuello, pero en especial en su cuerdas bucales y su hueso del cuello siendo atravesando por las agujas, después de unos segundos noto como el extraño y espesa sustancia empezaba a bajar vaciando lenta mente el contenedor, cuando llego hasta su cabeza este pudo observar mejo ya que pudo ver como cientos de pantallas estaban a su alrededor y estas lo mostraban a él, pero lo que más le sorprendía era que en unas imágenes de él, no tenía ni pierna o su antebrazo izquierdo, en otro solo se apreciaba su sistema muscular y en otro su sistema óseo viendo como tenía huesos rotos y como una delgada línea azulada pasaba de arriba abajo cambiando la imagen mostrando como se iban currando sus huesos, en otra aparecía como se iba regenerando su pierna derecha y su antebrazo, se quitó la máscara de oxígeno y con ella iba empezar a golpear el vidrio, pero antes que lo golpeara el líquido ya se avía basado y el contenedor bajo rápidamente ocasionando que se callera de frente y golpeándose la cabeza con el suelo.

-flash back fin-

A lo lejos se podía oír pisadas y estas cada vas se acercaban volteo sin dejar de correr, dejando ver unas marcas en sus mejillas 3 para ser exactos semejantes a unos bigotes dándole un aspecto salvaje y adorable con unos orbes tan azules como el océano y en ellos se podía ver miedo, terror y desesperación, no tenía idea de cómo ni porque estaba ahí pero algo era seguro ya no se encontraba en el bosque...

-carajo hay vienen más de esos sujetos, carajo... ha!-decía el chico sin dejar de correr pero se calló cuando vio adelante una luz, era...-una puerta o al menos una ventana, al menos sabré donde demonios estoy- acelero el paso y cuando llegó frente a las enormes ventanas(eran ventanas) vio algo que no se podía imaginar ni en su más locos sueños... era una oscuridad inmensa con cientos de estrellas y la luna tan grande que parecía que si estiraba el brazo la tocaría... literalmente si salía la tacaría y también pudo ver el sol, su vista bajo... callo de rodillas colocando sus manos en el vidrio… Lo que vio lo dejo en un estado de shock único era un planeta... su planeta, aunque no tenían fotografía de él sabían cómo era sabían que estaban girando alrededor del sol pero ver su planeta la luna y el sol era algo indescriptible pero... eso significaba que no avía como huir de ese lugar o una pregunta mejor sería ¿qué hacia allí? todo lo que recodaba era que...

De repente fue agarrado por los hombros por 2 sujetos que llevaban un traje de oficina y fue arrastrado ya que por el shock no podía reaccionar, después de un rato siendo jalado empezó a reaccionar y empezó a sacudirse y patalear intentando que lo soltaran, pero lo único que paso fue que un tercer individuo le colocara una correa que unida al collar que le avían colocado antes de salir del tubo de vidrio y lo soltaran cayendo de nuca al suelo y unos segundos después este sintió cientos de choques de electricidad haciendo que se retorciera de dolor, después de unos minutos los choques cesaron recibiendo un jalón del cuello obligándolo a seguirlos, se sentía… humillado y denigrado… su cabeza solo podía pensar en que estos seres a pesar de tener un aspecto humano podían ser; hombres reptil, hombrecitos verdes o grises con ojos enormes o una composición gelatinosa que planean conquistar su mundo y volver a los hombres en su comida y a todas las mujeres en sus juguetes sex… de inmediato su cara se tiño de rojo y empezó a agitar su cabeza, leer los libros de su padrino a escondidas por curiosidad ya le avían dejado la mente con problemas sin contar una imaginación muy volátil, de repode fue jalado por el sujeto que lo llevaba jalándolo del collar cayendo de cara en una habitación, al ver atrás vio como estos no entraron y se serró su única salida de aquella aviación blanca, no pudo reaccionar ya que en segundos fue sujetado de muñecas y tobillos por unos brazos metálicos colocando unos grilletes... su imaginación bolo y se imaginaba frente a frente de algún público femenino alienígeno siendo subastado como mascota, sirviente o esclavo-sexual para entretener y satisfacer a alguna mujer alienígena que abusaría repetidas veces de él volviéndolo un ser que solo desee ser tocado/violado por su ama… de nuevo se dio una bofetada mental y a sacudir su cabeza roja con 2 pequeños caminos de sangre que salía de su nariz, pero oye un ligero pitido y vio como de los grilletes un líquido multicolor se esparcía por su cuerpo volviéndose un traje negro y naranja como si fuera algún tipo de uniforme (parecido al de xaki de DearS)Bajo la mirada y en su mente oyó 2 voces femeninas una más joven que la otra gritándole 'naru_kun/naturo_kun'

"continuara"

Ya sé, ya se… este guey apenas empezó y ya se comprometió con otra historia, pues…

SI y me vale madre… ya que como dije al inicio con esta idea inicie y si no la saco no hago, Nada… pero como dicen sobre el muerto los cascos o eran las hienas…

Como sea se despide DARCKING…

Nota; acepto sugerencias… y comenten  
domo arigato


	2. cap 1 Como Llegue Aqui p1

Renuncia de derechos;

Esta historia esta echa sin fines de lucro (lamentablemente) los personajes y los lugares son de sus respectivos creadores yo solo soy dueño de las locas ideas que son plasmadas en esta pantalla

Como llegue aquí; parte 1

'Era una noche fría, que era iluminada por la luz de la luna y se podía oír los gritos de miedo, dolor y explosiones a diestra y siniestra, pero en una habitación de hospital solo se oían los llantos de una pequeña bebe pelirroja con mechones rubios y su madre una mujer de cabellos rojizos y un vientre abultado intentando mantener la calma mientras que la destrucción de su hogar seguía, de repente de una bola de humo apareció un hombre de cabellos rubios y ojos azules, tomando a la niña recién nacida entre su brazos pero antes de que otra cosa pasara la mujer lo sujeto desapareciendo junto con él, en una planicie cerca del monte de los kages se podía ver a un sapo gigante peleando con un zorro de 9 colas que lo azotaba con sus colas intentando escapar, no se dio cuenta cuanto apareció un hombre de cabellos rubios con un bebe en sus brazos y una mujer a su espaldas que jalaba al hombre para que le devolviera a su primera hija, pero este solo le dio una sonrisa. Llegaba un gripo de ninjas dirigidos por el anterior kage de la atacada aldea pero solo pudieron ver como el enorme zorro era jalado por una luz introduciéndose en la niña y el hombre rubio caía muerto y una silueta demoniaca de desvanecía con una flama azulada en sus manos y la mujer sostenía en sus manos a un niño rubio con unas marcas como bigotes en sus mejillas, manchado de un líquido pegajoso y un cordón que lo conectaba a la mujer que solo veía con lágrimas en sus ojos al cuerpo de difundo hombre, amoroso esposo y padre de sus gemelos y antiguo hokage de konoha Namikaze Minato

=13 años después=

En una alcoba se podía ver una enorme cama y a una solitaria mujer acostada en ella y en la cabecera un sombrero rojo y blanco con el kanji de fuego, la mujer por los giros que daba en la cama y la expresión tensa que tenía eran claras señas que no tenía gratos sueños.

=sueño=

se podía ver como en un gran prado lleno de flores estaban jugando un niño rubio de marcas en las mejillas con una niña pelirroja de trenzas y un fleco de color rubio corriendo y saltando mientras que un árbol cercano una pareja los vigilaba; estos eran un hombre de cabellos rubios y ojos azules parecido al niño y una mujer pelirroja como la niña pero la escena se oscurece por el paso de una nube que tapaba el sol y al desanublarse el hombre avía desaparecido del lado de la hermosa mujer que lo buscaba con la vista, al voltear a ver a los niños veía como niña tenía una expresión sádica, ojos rojos, orejas de zorro y 9 colas en su espalda y a sus pies estaba el niño lamiéndole los pies, para que de repente él se levantara y la besara con pación a la niña, al ver esto la mujer sentía una opresión en su pecho, de repente la escena cambia y se podía verse a sí misma amarada en una cama completamente desnuda siendo... ultrajada por el niño y la niña que ocupaba las colas de zorro como consolador, de repente la imagen volvía a cambiar por una oscuridad y al voltear vio a la niña bañada de sangre tirada en el suelo con el vientre despedazado como si algo hubiera emergido de ella y un enorme zorro alejándose al mirar a otra parte, vio al niño ser jalado por una chica rubia con el cabello recogido en dos coletas y como senos grandes y hermosos, el niño se voltio y solo dijo "adiós kushina_san"'

=fin del sueño=

-naru_chan-grito la mujer al despertarse y ver que estaba en su cuarto, se levantó y salió de la cama y se acercó a la ventana y ver como el sol apenas empezaba a salir y ver cómo los 5 rostros tallados en roca eran iluminados por la luz del sol, dejando su vista en los últimos dos, ya que por lo menos en estarían juntos aunque sea en el recuerdo y miro a abajo se veía a una chica de no más de 13 años entrenaba golpeado un tronco enterrado en su jardín para voltear y...

-hola oka_san-grito y alto sus brazos la niña pelirroja de cabello en 2 coletas de cada lado de su cabeza y seguir entrenando, pero al ver que faltaba a alguien con la niña la mujer asustada salió de su habitación y entro a la continua y ver cómo, que la cama de la habitación estaba tendida y en un escritorio avía una nota, la mujer se espantó al pensar que su peor pesadilla se hacía realidad... que su amado bebe se escapara de casa con alguna mujer o que alguna acosadora lo secuestrara (que imaginación de la señora...no), pero en otro punto de la aldea una chica de ojos perlados estornuda, y empezó a leer nato se calmó pero no tanto;

'para; oka_san voy a estar en el bosque entrenando ya que solo puedo entrenar bien con ella, ya que si le pido a alguien solo te lo dirán oka_san ó no me entrenaran como se debe por miedo a que si me lastimo los ponga a atrapar a tora durante una semana como a kakashi_sensei cuando no te notifico sobre el espadachín de la niebla en la misión en nami, pero como solo tengo un mes para las semifinales del examen a chunin, no puedo permitirme perder por mí... problema, ya que soy hijo del héroe de konoha y difunto Yondaime Hokage minato otosan y de la actúa Godaime Hokage kushina oka_san posdata; ni intentes hacer que los ambus me busquen y cuiden ya que aunque tarde más en mi recuperación, lo usare'

Al terminar de leer una lagrima de alegría escapo de su ojo por la voluntad de fuego que poseía pero de repente se dijo así misma

-pero si algún animal venenoso lo pica... o si esa víbora pedófila sigue por ahí... no lo permitiré, HAAA NARUTO_chan no te voy a dejar que te separes de mi lado no importa si tengo ponerte un collar y tenerte encadenado a mi cama...-pero al instante de decir lo último se imaginó a un cierto chico rubio de ojos azules, con un collar, desnudo y acostado en su cama esperando a que su oka_sama llegara a darle de sus dulces mieles, y de repente la cara se puso al tono de su cabello y salía de sus oídos vapor como si fuera una locomotora y regreso a su cuarto buscar...unas cadenas.

después de 15 minutos en el pasillo de la casa se ve como la pelirroja menor entraba con una toalla al cuello y vio la puerta de la evitación de su querido Ototo_san decidió despertarlo como ella sabe antes que su madre le ganara la partida, pero al entrar lo que vio la dejo un poco extrañada ya que generalmente su hermano no suele levantarse antes que ella ya que generalmente, el necesita demasiado reposo por su lesión, pero al fijarse y leer la nota que se hallaba en el escritorio giro hacia la cama y vio una nota bajo su despertador que decía;

'para; one_san, por favor no te preocupes deseo entrenar por mi cuenta deseo demostrar que no importa esa lastimada como dice ella, y te voy a ganar demostrando que yo me puedo defender por mí mismo y que no voy a ser tu esposo ni tu mascota, solo de ella a pesar de lo que digan los del estúpido consejo voy a dominar ese poder, y vencerte,'

Después de terminar de leer, en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa lésbica y sus ojos eran cubiertos por una sombra, y salió del cuarto y se metió al suyo y después salió a buscar a su hermano, mientras que en su cabeza solo asaban imágenes de cierto rubio parecido a ella en una cabaña oculta en el bosque con ella y su Ototo_san haciendo cosas indecentes y en la cabaña una rosa cerca de la ventana se le caían unos pétalos,

-si le ayudo a mejorar, el tal vez me acepte-era todo lo que balbuceaba mientras corría hacia los campos de entrenamiento-él quiere demostrarme que el sigue siendo igual de fuerte como aquella ves, pero le voy a demostrar que yo seré su única y linda gatita-decía mientras en su mente se veía a ella misma con un traje de gatita muy revelador y tomando la leche especial de su amo y empezaba a reír pervertida mente. Mientras tanto cerca del satélite natural del planeta.

Un planeta azul era todo lo que se podía ver atreves de una ventana de ese cuarto oscuro y frio, que dejaba entrar un poco de luz.

En una esquina de esa evitación fría y oscura se podía ver la silueta de una persona con extrañas ropas y un collar en el cuello sentada con las piernas recogidas y abrazadas por sus brazos, sus cabellos rubios tapaban sus azules ojos pero en sus mejillas marcadas se podía ver como bajaba un ligero rastro de agua, y se podía oír en un hilo de voz un ligero lamento,

-mi vida es un asco... todo desde... que ese paso-se decía apretando los puños y levantando la mirada en dirección de la ventana viendo el planeta azulino-pero... ahora debo recordar como llegue hasta aquí... vamos recuerda-decía mientras apretaba su cabeza con sus manos, sin saber que alguien lo estaba oyendo con una mirada triste,

De regreso a la aldea, en la oficina del hokage de la aldea una mujer pelirroja iba llegando y se centava atrás del gran escritorio

-AMBUS-grito la mujer, de repente aparecieron 5 de los llamados ninjas cazadores contestando con un unísono 'HAI HOKAGE_SAMA'-quiero que lo rastren y lo encuentren pero sin lastimarlo o atraparan a tora durante un mes entendido-decía "la" hokage mientras que en las mentes de 4 de los ninjas cazadores solo llegaba la imagen de un escurridizo y especialista en bromas pelirrubio y solo podían tener una idea 'maldito rubio cuando te encontremos sufrirás psicológicamente' y desaparecieron los 4 ninjas cazadores quedando solo un ambu de cabellos morados y una máscara de gato-te preocupa algo neko-preguntaba la hokage.

-disculpe kushina_sensei, pero no cree que lo sobre proteger demasiado-preguntaba la ambu quitándose la mascara

-yugao_san todavía no tienes hijos, pero cuando los tengas lo entenderás, naruto_chan te obedece, te ve como una hermana mayor, un ejemplo a seguir como a Lucy-decía la hokage viéndola con una mirada cálida-y si no me falla el, se te declaro después de la fiesta de su cumpleaños-decía esto último con una mirada de odio y miedo, que la pobre ambu noto

-ho_ho_hokage_sama sa_sabe que estoy comprometida con alguien, solo fui su primer amor platónico-decía la pobre ambu casi de rodillas suplicando por su vida ya que se savia que la hokage en lugar de actuar como una madre sobreprotectora actuaba como una novia celosa y obsesionada cuando se trataba del niño menor de su familia.

-si eso es lo que dicen, pero entiende por favor él está mal de salud por culpa de sus... ojos ese poder es demasiado para alguien de su edad pero aun así no se lo podemos arrebatar, lo único que puedo hacer es mantenerlo vigilado para que nadie de otra aldea sepa de eso-decía deprimida viendo a por las enormes ventanas de la oficina

-lo entiendo kushina_sensei pero no sería mejor tomar otra alternativa, incluso sellar ese poder y prohibirle ser ninja, ya que puede hacer otras funciones, tiene una gran habilidad de estratega y sin mencionar de codificador de mensajes, ya que así no habría necesidad de someterlo a esos injertos cada 3 meses-decía yugao esperanzada que su pequeño 'enamorado' saliera de esa peligrosa rutina

-sabes que él quiere ser el más grande shinobi ss de todos, es su más grande sueño como lo puedo ver a la cara y decirle que todo su chakra será sellado para evitar que ese poder lo termine matando, dime tu selo dirías, tu verías esos ojos azules y decirle que prefiero a que olvide su sueño que es lo único que lo mantiene alegre y ver cómo te mira, como si fueras un monstruo que solo te quiere destruir su único sueño y verlo sufrir por eso, por eso solo le doy misiones sencillas pero él se sobre esfuerza para asarme sentir mejor y demostrar que puede defenderse sin ese poder, y para terminar de acabar ese estúpido consejo quiere que se case con sus hermanas y la última Uchiha

- decía cada vez más deprimida

-lo entiendo hokage_sama desea algo mas-decía yugao

-sí, no ha enviado algún mensaje Lucy,-preguntaba la hokage pelirroja para ver que solo movía la cabeza negativamente y desaparecer en una bola de humo y dirigirse a un solo lugar, acierto bosque de la muerte-minato ayúdame dime que debo hacer, abecés me gustaría haberme muerto contigo, y dejarle la responsabilidad a Lucy- decía la kage mirando a los rostros tallados, mientras que en una isla de la antigua _Uzu no Kuni_ una rubia de bella figura estornudaba

Continuara...

Dentro de 8 días…

Bueno aquí esta este es mi primer capítulo con continuación pero por falta de idea, tiempo y ganas lo continuaré el próximo miércoles. Ya que también quiero hacer el siguiente capítulo de mi otro fanfic

Se aceptan ideas, y cometen


	3. cap 2 Como Llegue Aqui p2

Renuncia de derechos; este fic esta echo sin fines de lucro y bla... bla... no soy dueño de los personajes de naruto ni to love-ru o los lugares... pero si de unas de las mentes más desquiciadas que la humanidad conocerá...

guajajajajajajajajaja...

Como Llegue Aquí; parte 2.1

En una isla cercana de país del fuego, en las ruinas de una de las aldeas más temidas ya extintas se podía ver 2 siluetas femeninas buscando algo, una llevaba la un uniforme jounin de konoha que se le pegaba a su bella figura de cabello rubio corto, esta eran lucy uzumaki_namikase hija mayor de Konoha no Kiiroi Senko Minato namikase Yondaime Hokage, prometida y hermana mayor de cierto odiado y envidiado rubio, la otra tenía el cabello morado, llevaba una gabardina abierta de color beige y debajo de esta una playera de maya de acero que dejaba ver sus atributo con una mini falda era Anko Mitarashi mejor amiga de Lucy.

-haaa Lucy aquí no hay nada solo es un montón de rocas y escombros, no entiendo por qué quieres ayudarle sabes mejor que nadie el ama a esa chica, solo tu madre no lo sabe piensa que quiere a yugao lo cual es muy gracioso-dijo la peli morada riendo

-no es gracioso sabes que la puso a atrapar a tora durante todo un mes y también a cuidar el vario rojo y más de una vez la confundieron con… bueno tu sabes-decía la chica rubia un poco roja

-si pero no entiendo por qué lo cuidas-cuestiono la peli morada

-porque es mi hermano menor que otra razón necesitas-decía la rubia

-bueno o será que tú quieres que se fije en ti-cuestiono su amiga

-pero el solo tiene ojos para otra-decía mientras que en su mente podía ver a una chica por la espalda de cabello corto y azulado, qué no rebasaba la edad de su 'estimado' ototo_chan y recordaba la primera vez que lo avía visto

=flash back=

avía pasado 5 días desde que el gran demonio zorro ataco y destruyo media aldea, pero sin importar que paso el golpe más fuerte era sin duda la perdida de Yondaime Hokage minato, su esposa avía sobrevivido gracias a que decencia de la ya destruida Uzushiogakure, Pero lo que dejaba mas asombrado fue que unos minutos antes de que el demonio fue enserado en la segunda hija algo que logro ver el hokage y provocaría una gran polémica en el futuro ya que por el shock la mujer que abra llevado más de 45 de haber dado a luz avía vuelto a entrar a labor de parto pero sin preocupación de que se saliera algún demonio.

en una habitación del hospital de konoha se podía ver como una mujer durmiendo plácidamente esta era kushina que afortunadamente soñaba con sus pequeños retoños; estos eran una niña rubia de nombre Lucy su hija mayor y actualmente la más joven en la academia (6 años) ya que tenía una gran cantidad de chakra, su hija recién nacida naruko de cabello largo y rojo como el suyo pero con un fleco rubio y su inesperado pero afortunado hijo naruto un pequeñín de cabellos rubios y alborotado, cualquiera que lo viera diría que es el Yondaime Hokage de pequeño

en esa aviación también estaban durmiendo los recién nacidos gemelos naruko y naruto que dormían juntos en una sola cuna, pero sin que nadie lo notara la puerta se abrió y entro una pequeña rubia niña de 6 años recién cumplidos y veía con rabia a los bebes con un kunai en mano,

-no voy a permitir que 2 pequeños intrusos me quiten lo único que me queda, no… no… no voy a compartir a mi okaa_san, no lo permitiré -decía la pequeña pelirrubia con lágrimas en sus ojos, agarro firmemente el kunai pero antes de poder mover el brazo vio unos pequeños ojos azulinos y que la veían fijamente

-no me veas y muere-dijo con un tono de rabia y odio la pequeña rubia, pero cuando alzo el brazo para dar el letal golpe el pequeño estiro sus brazos intentando llamar la atención de la niña como si quisiera que lo levantarla y con esas marcas en las mejillas parecía un zorrito pequeño y la niña solo pudo decir una cosa-kawai-la niña avía soltado el arma y acerco su mano, el niño acerco las sallas sujetando fuertemente la de la niña.

La niña se coloro al ver como el niño acerco su mano a la boca y la empezó a chuparla, ella solo empezó a reírse por el cosquilleo pero lo que no noto era que sus risas avían despertado a la madre de los niños, esta se enderezo y vio la tierna escena solo que a ella no le pareció tan adorable ya que en su pecho solo sentía una opresión como cuando las mujeres se le acercaban a su esposo.

-'pequeña mocosa quien te crees que eres para agarrar a mi bebe mi único recuerdo de minato_kun'-eran los pensamientos de la mujer-Lucy que haces allí es muy noche por que no estas dormida, ben a dormirte conmigo y deja dormir a tus hermanitos ya podrás jugar con ella cuando crezca está muy pequeña-la niña se extrañó por lo dicho ya que solo hablaba como si estuviera solo la otra intrusa y no estuviera allí su Ototo_san

-hai oka_san-la niña solo tenía una idea en su mente-'kawai, kawai mi Ototo_san parecía un zorrito de peluche, lo voy a mimar y a enseñar a pelear lo cuidare de toda aquella que lo quiera alejar de mi incluyendo a esa intrusa roja y de oka_san'-eran sus únicos pensamientos mientras fingía que no avía intentado matarlo por robarle la atención de su oka_san

Mientras que en la cuna el pequeño solo sentía frio como si sintiera que iba sufrir por las bipolares de su familia.

=fin flash back=

-'no dejare que nadie me separe de mi naru_chan, aunque tenga que matar a toda mujer de la aldea'-eran los pensamientos de su hermana-vamos anko solo una última revisión no puedo permitir que naruto_ototo_san sufra, mi deber es velar que mis hermanos sean felices siguiendo sus ideales- exclamaba mientras a se veía un risco con una puesta de sol y las olas chocando con fuerza como fondo

-sí y yo me chupo los pezones, si cuando duermes gritas "MAS NARU_CHAN DAME MAS DURO DÉJAME PREMIADA Y OLVÍDATE DE TODA OTRA, SI DAME MAS DURO, DAME POR EL CULO Y DÉJAME LLENA KYAAAA!"-imitaba la supuesta y decente uzumaki, mientras que la dicha solo se coloraba y veía una imagen de sí misma con un vientre inflando y un collar en el cuello mientras recibía a su pequeño ototo por el culo

-yo sueño eso pervertida víbora-gritaba la sonrojada mientras que 'su' amiga se destartalaba de la risa.

=aldea de konoha=

De vuelta a la aldea de konoha, exactamente en la oficina de la Godaime Hokage kushina uzumaki estaba enfrentándose contra lo más difícil que cualquier kage conociera… el papeleo, mientras que por su cabeza solo pasaba un solo recuerdo, el sexto cumpleaños de sus gemelos

=flash back=

Avía pasado otras de las fechas más importantes en la aldea en la cual su heroína mas aclamada naruko uzumaki namikase que cumplía 6 años junto con su gemelo rubio, naruto el único hijo barrón de minato y kushina

En la cocina de la casa uzumaki se pidió ver una discusión lo el ex y actual hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen el Sandaime Hokage

-por favor kushina acepta ser la nueva hokage-suplicaba el Sandaime

-y te dije que no, si asepto no podre cuidar a mis bebes-le exclamaba la última uzumaki

Mientras que sarutobi solo tenía un tic en el ojo ya que este savia que solo cuidaba a su niño consentido ya que ni siquiera lo dejaba salir al patio trasero de su casa, si no fuera por Lucy el no conocería el mundo exterior y seria mimado y creído.

-piénsalo él quiere ser hokage, sabes que no le podrás negar ese derecho-decía el viejo hokage viendo directa mente a kushina que se sentía atrapada

-por favor sarutobi_sama entienda que no permitiré eso no me importa que o como pero él no será un shinobi el será un civil

-ya lo veremos kushina-decía mientras que se levantaba el hombre mayor y salía de la cocina

kushina se quedó sentada y pensando ya que savia que naruto quería ser como su padre pero le daba miedo de perderlo, y no solo a el también a sus 2 hijas pero siempre que se trataba del pequeño era distinto desde que nació y lo sostuvo en su brazos mientras que su esposo caía muerto, se sacudió la cabeza ya que tenía que ir con sus hijos a ver si no necesitaban nada, al entrar a la comedor solo quedaban los más cercanos de su familia ya que los demás invitados ya se habían retirado, solo estaban su hija Lucy que hablaba con sus compañeras de equipo y 2 civiles que eran unas de sus mejores amigas su hija naruko estaba hablando con sarutobi_ojii_san pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue ver como su pequeño naru_chan se acercaba a su hija mayor Lucy y escucho las palabras que marcarían todo una serie de eventos;

-me gustas mucho, desde la primera vez que ti, quiero que seas mi novia-decía el pequeño de la familia uzumaki dejando en shock a todos presentes pero a la que le afecto más fue a cierta pelirroja mayor,

Después de 9 meses de la celebración una tragedia ocurrió, ocasionando que kushina aceptara ser godaime hokage

=fin flash back=

kushina solo pudo hacer una sola cosa:

-MALDIGO EL DÍA EN QUE ACEPTE ESTE PUESTO...-si grito tan fuerte que cualquiera diría que se escuchó hasta la luna...

Fuera del planeta

Mientras tanto en aviación lejos de la atmosfera, en la cual se podía ver por una ventana un gran vacío y cierto planeta azul, se podía ver a un rubio recargado en la pared contraria de la ventana y muy a lo lejos se escuchó:...

-"MALDIGO EL DÍA EN QUE ACEPTE ESTE PUESTO..."-ocasionando que el rubio tuviera una extremadamente grande gota de sudor estilo anime en su nuca con una sola idea 'realmente la voz de oka_san llega tan lejos... guau... no eso es imposible'

Continuara:...

COMERCIAL

Tráiler...

?

Solo se puede ver estática...

La pantalla se pone verde y aparece un mensaje... que nadie lee…

Se puede ver como es iluminado un vitral de vivos colores y en el fondo una voz femenina, firme, con don de mando, amable y gentil

-HACE MUCHO TIEMPO SE PREDIJO LA LLEGADA DE 4 VESTÍAS CORROMPIDAS, CON EL PODER DE CUBRIR AL MUNDO DE SOMBRAS Y MALDAD-

El vitral muestra a 4 vestías de distintas formas y tamaños sobre una nube negra de tormenta, con un atardecer atrás de ellos pero dando una tonalidad rojo sangre dando a la apariencia de que el cielo fue manchado por sangre inocente...

Y debajo de esa nube, solo se veía un páramo sombrío y muerto.

Cambio de vitral.

-LAS 4 VESTÍAS LIBERARAN AL DIOS DE LAS TINIEBLAS, QUE TRAERÁ MUERTE, GUERRA, HAMBRE Y MISERIA A ESTE Y OTROS MUNDOS-

Se muestra las 4 vestías alrededor de una jaula con una criatura oscura y una cornamenta en espiral...

Abajo de esa representación se ve la silueta de una criatura parada en 2 patas, con grandes cuernos enroscados como los de un carnero, grandes alas membranosas, sosteniendo una gran guadaña y un fuego verdoso en los pies rodeado por un aula oscura y verdosa

Cambio de vitral.

-EL GRAN SLEIPNIR ESCOGERÁ UN SER DE OTRO REINO... UN SER DIGNO DE RECIBIR SU PODER Y SE VOLVERÁ UNO DE LOS QUE HABITEN ESTE MUNDO-

Se puede ver como en la parte superior unas nubles blancas y un fondo dorado asemejando rallos de luz muestran un corcel relinchando con 8 patas...

Debajo de este se aprecia como una figura humanoide dentro de criatura canina con 9 colas agitándose, en medio de 2 planetas...

Y en la parte inferior se ve como la figura humanoide esta frente a un espejo pero su reflejo es un corcel

Cambio de vitral.

-EL ELEGIDO DE SLEIPNIR SERA UN MALDECIDO DE SU MUNDO, JAULA DEL ALMA DE NUEVE FUEGOS-

Se puede ver como un figura humanoide esta de rodillas y su sombra se extiende hasta abajo pero su sombra se asemeja a un ser con 9 colas

Cambio de vitral.

-SE ENFRENTARA CON EL DIOS DE LAS TINIEBLAS, PERO EL NO GANARA SI NO PELEA JUNTO CON LA ARMONÍA-

Se puede ver como el corcel a lado del ser de cuernos enroscados enfrentándose...

En la parte media se ve al corcel cayendo...

En la parte baja se ve al corcel recostado alrededor de 6 figuras equinas

Cambio de vitral.

-PERO SOLO EL DECIDIRÁ EL DESTINO DE ESTE Y SU MUNDO-

En la parte superior solo se ve oscuridad y un par de ojos verdosos, con 4 figuras deformes a su alrededor...

En medio se ve a la figura humanoide pero con alas y en medio de 2 planetas...

Abajo solo se ven 6 figuras equinas...

Cambio de vitral.

-SOLO SE PUEDE ESPERAR, LO QUE NOS DEPARA EL DESTINO-

Se ve un gran vitral con una gran variedad de colores pero con una escritura...

PRÓXIMAMENTE 2014

El vitral es roto y se ve bolar hacia la pantalla un kunai

Fin tráiler...

Solo se be interferencia

Como Llegue Aquí; parte 2.1

En la aldea de konoha, mas especifico en los campos de entrenamiento se podía ver como una chica pelirroja y un fleco de color rubio buscando algo, o más específico a alguien...

-HAAA! DONDE SE METIO ESE BAKA...!-gritaba una pelirroja de coletas largas y un fleco de color rubio con unas marcas en sus mejillas, top de tirantes naranja sobre una playera azul marino, un mini short de mezclilla azul con un cinturón naranja, sandalias ninja azules marino y un porta_kunais azul marino en su pierna derecha y brazaletes en las muñecas

-no puedo creerlo ya llevo 10 vueltas que lo busco en cada uno, de los 59 de los 60 campos de entrenamiento, HAAAA!-gritaba la pelirroja

-HEEY...! NARUKO_SAN HEEY...!-se podía oír como alguien llegaba gritando al campo donde estaba, y al momento de oír el grito la pelirroja se voltio y vio como llegaba una de las 'amigas' de su hermano y era...

-ino que haces aquí -decía naruko al ver como la chica yamanaka (su ropa es la misma que en la de la serie) que llegaba un poco agitada

-te vi corriendo para acá y pensé que o venias a entrenar o que venias a buscar a naru_chan para que no se sobre esfuerce como es su costumbre-decía la pelirrubia de una coleta

-Y QUE SI ASÍ FUERA HEE!-gritaba la pelirroja

-haaa! Gritas como la frente de marquesina cuando perseguía al 'macho' de 'sasuke', ja ja ja ja ja...!-decía riendo ino ocasionando que naruko solo se enfadara

-no me compares con esa loca de cabello rosa por favor, yo tengo mucha más clase que esa enferma mental, jajajajajajajajaja...-decía riendo tapándose la boca con la mano

-lo dice la que quiere una relación incestuosa con su propio gemelo... heee...! No has vuelto a intentar hacer que kushina_sama te cambie a nuestro equipo verdad-decía acusadoramente la yamanaka viéndola con un poco de picardía

-a así que era eso, sigues celosa de que yo me vaya a casar con el por cuestiones de 'nuestro clan' he ino querida o será que sigues enojada de que el uchiha se chica y tu tele insinuabas como la loca de manicomio-

-no realmente ya que decidí que seré su amante y ustedes solo serán mulas de crianza...-decía muy tranquila y soltado un suspiro-pero yo que sepa a el le gusta entrenar el bosque de la muerte para no herir a nadie con... bueno tu sabes-decía esto último triste, ocasionando que la pelirroja solo la viera extrañada

-bueno... y como está la loca... digo sakura- decía la fleco rubia intentando cambiar de ánimos a la yamanaka

-haa!... está bien supongo sigue con el siquiatra por el trauma, de la uchiha, y no te preocupes tanto por el, es muy fuerte incluso sin ese extraño poder, pero se pide demasiado por el desgaste de sus injertos-decía ino yéndose del campo de entrenamiento

Después de que se fue ino ella se quedó viendo las nubes

-como maldigo aquel día cuando Lucy saco a naru_chan, si no me falla ese día también conoció a ino, yui y haaa!... haruna, solo teníamos 6 y todo se vovio un infierno con tanto injertos de su - decía viendo al cielo, con una sola persona ocupando sus pensamientos-HAAAAA...! NARUTO_BAKA DONDE ESTAS-

Mientras tanto fuera del planeta, más específico en cierta habitación de gran ventana se podía ver como cierto rubio dormía en el suelo y sin que él lo notase la puerta se abría dejando ver una silueta muy bien torneada y extravagante sombrero y una larga cabellera rosada, y esta con una sonrisa pícara se le acercara al rubio dormido.

Continuara...

Bien aquí está el nuevo capítulo...

Si ya se dije que ayer pero sufrí un lapso de pérdida de memoria y no recordé lo que ya tenía planeado y solo una cosa más...

El tráiler es una posible idea pero no sé si realizarla o no, acepto críticas, recordatorios materno y sugerencias

Hasta la próxima


	4. cap 3 Como Llegue Aqui p3

Renuncia de derechos; este fic esta echo sin fines de lucro y bla... bla... no soy dueño de los personajes de naruto ni to love-ru o los lugares... pero si de unas de las mentes más desquiciadas que la humanidad conocerá...

guajajajajajajajajaja...

COMERCIAL

Tráiler...

?

Solo se puede ver estática...

La pantalla se pone verde y aparece un mensaje... que nadie lee…

Se puede ver como es iluminado un vitral de vivos colores y en el fondo una voz femenina, firme, con don de mando, amable y gentil

-HACE MUCHO TIEMPO SE PREDIJO LA LLEGADA DE 4 VESTÍAS CORROMPIDAS, CON EL PODER DE CUBRIR AL MUNDO DE SOMBRAS Y MALDAD-

El vitral muestra a 4 vestías de distintas formas y tamaños sobre una nube negra de tormenta, con un atardecer atrás de ellos pero dando una tonalidad

Rojo sangre dando a la apariencia de que el cielo fue manchado por sangre inocente...

Y debajo de esa nube, solo se veía un páramo sombrío y muerto.

Cambio de vitral.

-LAS 4 VESTÍAS LIBERARAN AL DIOS DE LAS TINIEBLAS, QUE TRAERÁ MUERTE, GUERRA, HAMBRE Y MISERIA A ESTE Y OTROS MUNDOS-

Se muestra las 4 vestías alrededor de una jaula con una criatura oscura y una cornamenta en espiral...

Abajo de esa representación se ve la silueta de una criatura parada en 2 patas, con grandes cuernos enroscados como los de un carnero, grandes alas Membranosas, sosteniendo una gran guadaña y un fuego verdoso en los pies rodeado por un aula oscura y verdosa

Cambio de vitral.

-EL GRAN SLEIPNIR ESCOGERÁ UN SER DE OTRO REINO... UN SER DIGNO DE RECIBIR SU PODER Y SE VOLVERÁ UNO DE LOS QUE HABITEN ESTE MUNDO-

Se puede ver como en la parte superior unas nubles blancas y un fondo dorado asemejando rallos de luz muestran un corcel relinchando con 8 patas...

Debajo de este se aprecia como una figura humanoide dentro de criatura canina con 9 colas agitándose, en medio de 2 planetas...

Y en la parte inferior se ve como la figura humanoide esta frente a un espejo pero su reflejo es un corcel

Cambio de vitral.

-EL ELEGIDO DE SLEIPNIR SERA UN MALDECIDO DE SU MUNDO, JAULA DEL ALMA DE NUEVE FUEGOS-

Se puede ver como un figura humanoide esta de rodillas y su sombra se extiende hasta abajo pero su sombra se asemeja a un ser con 9 colas

Cambio de vitral.

-SE ENFRENTARA CON EL DIOS DE LAS TINIEBLAS, PERO EL NO GANARA SI NO PELEA JUNTO CON LA ARMONÍA-

Se puede ver como el corcel a lado del ser de cuernos enroscados enfrentándose...

En la parte media se ve al corcel cayendo...

En la parte baja se ve al corcel recostado alrededor de 6 figuras equinas

Cambio de vitral.

-PERO SOLO EL DECIDIRÁ EL DESTINO DE ESTE Y SU MUNDO-

En la parte superior solo se ve oscuridad y un par de ojos verdosos, con 4 figuras deformes a su alrededor...

En medio se ve a la figura humanoide pero con alas y en medio de 2 planetas...

Abajo solo se ven 6 figuras equinas...

Cambio de vitral.

-SOLO SE PUEDE ESPERAR, LO QUE NOS DEPARA EL DESTINO-

Se ve un gran vitral con una gran variedad de colores pero con una escritura...

PRÓXIMAMENTE

El vitral es roto y se ve bolar hacia la pantalla un kunai

Fin tráiler...

Solo se be interferencia

Como Llegue Aquí; parte 3

En medio de una gran habitación se podía ver una enorme y elegante cama con un dosel en la cual dormía un chico de cabellos rubios y 3 marcas en las mejillas, debajo de las sabanas de podían ver un extraño bulto muy pegado al chico rubio, pero extrañamente la cara del rubio estaba sudorosa y se veía estresado como si tuviera una terrible pesadilla...

=sueño=

Se podía ver en un gran bosque, como los árboles se empezaban a sacudir, una gran cúpula de luz azulada se creaba iluminando y creciendo rápidamente y Como llego en cuestión de segundos esta cúpula de luz se detrajo hasta su origen...

Creando un solo brillo de luz y como una gran presión de aire empujaba todo; árboles, animales, tierra, solo dejando un cráter...

La imagen cambia a una borrosa pero se aprecia un cuerpo femenino e infantil de cabello azulado y corto tirado cerca del centro del cráter, su ropa estaba desgarrada y manchada de sangre, su sangre y se ve su cara mostraba un bello y manchado rostro de mugre y sangre, sus ojos estaban vacíos, muertos y solo se apreciaba un camino seco de lágrimas que bajaban por sus mejillas...

Se ve como una silueta de un niño remarcada por una ligera capa de luz cubriendo su cuerpo, que está cerca del cadáver femenino...

Que solo un camino de lágrimas caer por sus mejillas adornadas por 3 marcas y su cabello rubio cubría sus ojos...

Se puede ver unos ojos demoniacos; el iris rojo con la pupila en forma de 'X' y la esclerótica azulada como el cielo

=fuera del sueño=

En toda la habitación se podía ver como pequeñas descargas de electricidad volaban por todos lados...

Pero todas se originaban desde la cama, en los pilares del dosel se unías las descargas...

Las sabanas de la cama empezaban a levantarse flotando, rebelando una curveada figura femenina con una cola negra y delgada aferrada a la pierna del rubio , de cabellos rosados, largos y lacios, dormida y desnuda igual que el rubio, la chica ocupaba el pecho desnudo del chico como almohada y sus brazos enroscados en la cintura de este...

Una ligera descarga atravesó el cuerpo del pelirrubio, ocasionando que la chica de curvas definidas figura despertara sintiendo esa descarga...

-Haaaa...! -grito por el repentino choque eléctrico enderezándose ocasionando que sus pechos revotaran un poco confundida, observo como el rubio era cubierto por una ligera capa de energía azulada-pero que... naruto... naruto... naruto_kun despierta...¡NARUTO_KUN DESPIERTA!-gritaba desesperada la chica de bella figura y cola negra, preocupada por el rubio

=sueño=

Se podía ver como el niño cubierto del extraño manto de energía se lanzaba contra unas siluetas con sonrisas demoniacas y burlonas y el viento solo se oían los gritos de dolor y miedo de los sujetos que eran desmembrados por el niño...

La imagen cambia mostrando una niña de unos 6 años de pelo corto y azulado con una expresión de miedo y dolor, atrás de ella se ve un sujeto con un kunai en la mano amenazando a la niña mientras la manoseaba...

Solo se ve choros de sangre volar y una mano con un kunai teñido de rojo subir y bajar haciendo que los chorros de sangre aumenten...

El solo se oye las suplicas de la niña de ropas rasgadas y manchas rojizas pedir por que se detuviera mientras que las rizas del sujeto se hacen más escandalosas...

Una gota de sangre cae en la mejilla del niño que al momento que la limpia y la ve en el dorso de su mano derecha todo se nubla y un grito de ira opaca con las carcajadas de hombre...

Todo cambia de repente se puede ver en el piso a una chica desnuda de bella figura curveada y largo cabello rosado y una cola negra...

Y cerca de ella unas formas de monstruos con armaduras extrañas acercándose con miradas y sonrisas lésbicas en el rostro con lenguas de fuera moviéndose repulsivamente...

Un grito femenino resuena y todo se vuelve extraño y solo se ven partes de los cuerpos de la criaturas volando expulsando sangre en el fondo se ve ese extraño ojo rojizo viendo toda el masacre con mucha atención...

De repente se ve al niño con ese extraño manto cambiando a la de un joven pero con el pelo más largo...

Atrás de este se ve una extraña y sensual figura femenina de un ser de torneadas piernas y pequeños pies con pesuñas, alas membranosas y carcomidas, en sus manos tiene una gran guadaña y su cara adornada de 2 cuernos que parecía los de un carnero y con unos ojos demoniacos; la iris roja con la pupila en forma de 'X' y la esclerótica azulada como el cielo...

Se ve al chico encadenado y colgado frente al extraño ojo y solo se oye una carcajada demoniaca

=fin del sueño=

La chica con cola de cola negra subió sobre el rubio y lo empezó a sacudir intentando despertarlo pero no lo lograba, el solo se ponía más tenso haciendo que más descargas recorrieran su cuerpo ocasionando que la pobre chica gimiera al sentir la descarga en su desnuda área íntima y la chica no savia que hacer y el pánico la empezaba a apoderar

-NARUTO POR FAVOR REACCIONA... HAAAA... !. Por favor REACCIONA!-empezó a gritar desesperadamente, mientras sin darse cuenta la puerta era abierta y entraba apresurada una chica de piel clara y bella figura con pelo corto oscuro y lacio, ojos morados, vestía una especie de bikini color rojo con bordes dorados que dejaba apreciar sus atributos copa 'c o D' y una capa roja con foro rosa atada con un moño azul, una mini falda entablada también azul, botas y guantes rojos

-princesa se encuentra vi... en-pregunto la recién llegada que se acercaba a la cama que se encontraba en medio de la gran habitación la chica solo pudo reaccionar de un solo modo

-LO... LO siento lala_hime_sama -decía mientras se volteaba y su cara se coreaba de un vivo rojo, ya que desde el Angulo en el que se encontraban parecía que la peli rosada montaba al chico rubio y debajo de ella avía un charco de líquido viscoso-lo... lo siento lala_sama pensé que...!-se disculpaba la chica azabache y empezó a caminar de vuelta a la salía de la habitación

-POR FAVOR Kyoko_san AYÚDAME ALGO LE PASA A NARU_KUN... HAAAAAAAAAAA... !-al oír esas palabras regreso lo más cerca de la cama que pudo ya que las descargas no le permitían acercarse, solo pudo ver como descargas eléctricas recorrían el cuerpo del chico rubio y también como le afectaba a la peli rosada que estaba sobre el

No savia que hacer solo pudo ver como una mano del chico intentaba agarrar algo en el aire, tras esa acción vio la expresión de dolor solo para oír un gemido húmedo

-HAAAA... ! mi... co... cola... HAAAA... SUELTA MI COLA!-decía viendo como la mano del chico agarraba la delgada y sensible cola de la chica y las descargas que recibía eran más estimulantes que dolorosas, haciendo que las caras de las 2 chica se pusiera roja, una por el estímulo y la otra por ver y oír en primera fila los gritos/gemidos de la peli rosada, mientras que la dueña de la cola sobre estimulada se Abalanzo sobre el ruido sujetándose del cuello ocasionando que los enormes pechos de la chica atraparan el rostro del rubio hundiéndolos en ellos, ella por el estasis tenía una sonrisa pervertida mientras sacaba la lengua y escapaba un delgado hilo de saliva ocasionando jadeara más y la mirada perdida y sus pupilas dilatadas, mientras que los fluidos de la entrepierna aumentaban

-HAAAAA... HAAAAA!-decía la peli rosada dejándose caer jadeante por un lado, con su cara roja y una sonrisa de satisfacción mientras que la azabache estaba en shock... pero logro salir rápido

-MALDITO TERRÍCOLA COMO OSAS HACERLE ESO A LA PRINCESA DE DEVILUKE-gritaba con la cara completamente roja y ligeras marca de sangre salían de su nariz, se subió a la cama para tomar a la fatigada/satisfecha/complacida chica, pero tras una pequeña descarga ella se asustó y resbalo cayendo sobre el rubio de cierto modo que termino con su entrepierna en la cara del pobre rubio, este al sentir que algo le obstruía la respiración instintivamente abrió la boca haciendo que cierta zona sensible quedara a mecer de la lengua que empezaba a moverse, una pequeña pero fuerte descarga pasa por su cuerpo ocasionando que dicha zona se pusiera más sensible, provocando una sola cosa

-HAAAAAAAAA!-grito/jimio por tal acto, solo para caer pesadamente sobre el cuerpo del aun dormido rubio haciendo que su cara quedara frente a un colosal aparato reproducido ocasionando que su cara se pusiera roja al verlo palpitar

=aldea de konoha=

En un puesto de ramen muy popular se podía ver sentadas a unas chicas, estas eran ino yamanaka y yui kotegawa y kurenai yuhi sensei/jounin encargara del equipo 11

-así que se fue a entrenar... se parece tanto a su padre!-decía la mujer ojiroja

-aunque se parezca a su padre no es correcto que haga eso y menos con su condición... solo espero que este bien- exclamo preocupada la yamanaka

-como sea ese Hentai se esfuerza demasiado para probarse a sí mismo, todos los hombres son hentais y cabezas huecas-decía una chica delgada, de mediana altura, cabello largo negro y lacio, ojos marrones, llevaba un qipao chino rosa con bordes rojos con una abertura de cada lado de las piernas mostrando sus bellas piernas, un short negro corto

-pero debes de admitir que es muy guapo-decía la yamanaka con un hilo de saliva saliendo de su boca mientras sonreía tontamente con un notorio sonrojo

-ino eres una desvergonzada... que estás pensando-gritaba yui mientras su cara roja por pensamientos nada santos de cierto rubio idiota

-yo desvergonzada yo solo pensaba en lo delicioso que vuele la comida a diferencia tuya que debes estar pensando la vez que vimos a naruto desnudo en las termales y tu tuviste esa hemorragia nasal y solo podías decir "trompa de elefante... de elefante..."-decía con un tono pervertido la rubia mientras salía una línea roja de su nariz

-si quien diría que a los 13 ya tiene ese tamaño y dormida, pobre de nosotras no vamos a poder sentarnos-decía su sensei con un ligero sonrojo en su cara después de lo dicho siente una miradas y voltea a ver a sus alumnas-que les pasa chicas-decía la ojiroja viendo a sus alumnas confusamente

-nada sensei solo que oírla hablar así me resulta algo extraño-decía ino un poco sonrojada por imaginarse a sí misma en un futon con las piernas abiertas y una bolsa de hilo en su entrepierna mientras un curioso liquido blanco salía del mismo

-haaa si no estuviera casada con yuu me amputaría en su harem si es cierto que tiene ese tamaño-decía una joven castaña de la edad de kurenai, entrando con una bandeja de platos en las manos

-ayame eres un poco cruel-decía un joven rubio que entraba al local con una cajas con el

-haaa... yo quien es la que coquetea con hana_san- decía la castaña con un tic y una expresión de ira, mientras regresaba a la cocina

-Oni_san eres un hentai-decia con un tono de decepción la kotegawa menor viendo a su hentai Oni_san mientras que sus amiga y su sensei solo podía a reír

-no es gracioso solo fue un accidente, ella se tropezó por estar tomada y callo sobre mí-decía de forma defensiva con la cara roja por el comentario de la menor kotegawa

-si un accidente eso dijiste hace 12 años cuando nació mikan_chan- decía kurenai con los ojos entrecerrados

=habitación de la princesa de deviluke=

En la enorme habitación se podía ver ropas tiradas por todas partes, se oían unos quejidos de fatiga y en la enorme cama se veía movimiento...

-HAAAA...!-gritaba enderezándose de la cama, el joven rubio sin darse cuenta de donde estaba

-ha ya despertaste dormilón, dime estas cómodo y calientito por lo que veo te la has pasado muy bien he...!-decía una voz femenina que provenía del lado izquierdo de la cama al voltear la mirada a su izquierda se encontró con una mujer atractiva, de pelo rojo y corto, ojos verdes y piel clara vestida de una usa una camisa rosa muy escotada amarrada con un listón blanco en la cintura, pantalones azules muy cortos, medias muy largas de color azul que delineava sus largas piernas y una bata de doctora, que lo veía con una mirada pica y seductora fijada en cierta parte de la anatomía despertada del joven, al fijar su mirada a la cama pudo ver que se encontraba completamente desnudo y "despierto" y que se encontraba acompañado de 2 chicas de envidiable figura una peli rosa pelo largo y la otra de pelo corto oscuro y lacio, también desnudas una de cada lado, el joven solo regreso la mirada a la bella mujer, solo que esta era de miedo y shock, para Acer lo más razonable que podía hacer taparse el mástil y ...

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...!-se oyó un grito tan grande que llego hasta un puesto muy conocido de ramen

=ichiraku ramen=

Se podía ver al equipo 11 conversando sobre cosas triviales mientras entraba una chica pelirroja con un mechón rubio muy conocida

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...!-se oyó un grito lejano y muy conocido

-ha! eso sonó a naru_kun- decía la rubia del grupo

-tienes razón, suena como cuando fuimos vistos por hokage_sama en la graduación, tras ese... accidente-decía con un notorio sonrojo yui

-sí, accidente fue un accidente que se te saliera la pantaletas y calleras sobre oni_chan con tu entrepierna en su rostro-decía la recién llegada pelirroja

-naruko mejor tu no hables ya que tú eres su hermana y su prometida quien es en realidad la hentai aquí- decía la mujer mayor de ojos rojizos mientras que la uzumaki se ponía al tono de su cabello

=habitación de la princesa=

Después de ese grito en la habitación el joven rubio no salía de un estado de shock, ya que al despertar; se encontraba desnudo en un lugar extraño con un par de bellas chicas desnudas en una amplia cama y una hermosa mujer viéndolo como si nada, pero en ese mismo instante siente movimiento a su derecha donde estaba esa bella chica de cabello corto y oscuro la cual se estaba despertando

-kyaaaa...!-la chica grito al encontrarse desnuda y acostada con el chico también desnudo, ella se enderezo apoyándose y alejándose del joven rubio de Ojos azules, sin fijarse que se encontraba en la orilla de la cama naruto al darse cuenta de esto agarro la mano de la chica para que no se callera, la joven al ver la expresión seria y sonrojada del rubio se echó para atrás sin importar que, el peso le gano y se fue para atrás cayendo de la cama, pero el rubio (suertudo/envidiado) fue llevado por el peso pero el instintivamente antes de que la chica llegara al suelo él se giró en el aire cayendo el primero y la chica sobre él, y inconscientemente cierto organo masculino quedo en la entrada de cierta área femenina, la cual al sentir semejante monstruo pegado de su entrada palpitando por el deseo(según ella) ocasionando unos eventos imprevistos...

COMERCIAL

Tráiler...

?

Se oye a lo lejos "GUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA"

Solo se puede ver estática...

La pantalla se pone verde y aparece un mensaje... que nadie lee…

En una habitación con 2 camas se podían ver a una niña pelirroja y un niño rubio cada uno en una cama...

-por favor una vez más-decía la niña pelirroja

-está bien pero solo una vez más-decía una voz femenina y mayor

Se podía oír una vos femenina fuerte pero cansada (de una mujer de edad muy avanzada/anciana).

Mucho antes que el gran dios árbol existiera...

Existían dioses guerreros y artefactos llamados tecnología...

Y llego el día como ningún otro donde los más poderosos héroes de esa lejana era se unieron por una amenaza en común;

El soldado...

El dios...

El caballero...

La espía...

El gigante...

El rey...

La avispa...

El fantasma...

Y el arquero

En ese lejano día nacieron los vengadores para luchar con los enemigos que nadie más podía vencer;

Conquistadores de otro tiempo...

Invasores de otras estrellas...

Y maestros del mal...

Los vengadores los vencieron a todos, y cuando el mundo estuvo en paz los vengadores hicieron sus vidas, el soldado y la espía se enamoraron igual el gigante y la avispa, el rey encontró a su reina, el dios del trueno regreso a su reino muy lejano del mundo del hombre;

Y uno por uno los hijos de los vengadores fueron naciendo, niños que se convirtieron en grandes héroes, pero con el tiempo el mal regreso

ultron... los vengadores pelearon feroz mente con este ser que buscaba el dominio de todo el mundo... lamentablemente estos guerreros murieron, sus hijos fueron llevados a los confines del mundo donde ultron no lo encontraría...

Mucho, mucho tiempos después los hijos de estos antiguos guerreros, estos héroes se enfrentaron a ultron, venciéndolo y destruyendo su imperio llegaron a una decisión que afectaría a todo el mundo ya que el más joven y listo, hijo del gigante y de la avispa creo un poder que destruiría eso que en aquel entonces era llamado tecnología, provocando que el mundo entrara a una era nueva guiada por nuevos ideales...

Mucho tiempo después estos jóvenes héroes se fueron de esta existencia cada uno dejando su legado a excepción de la única chica, hija del dios del trueno regreso con su padre...

=como último acto el dios del trueno... sembró la esperanza para el futuro... =

La voz es interrumpida por la de un niño imperativo y muy alegre.

-esta es mi parte favorita-decía la voz infantil muy emocionada

-ha... si! y por qué no me ayudas a contarla?-dijo la voz de la anciana muy alegre

-si oba_san-contesto el niño con decisión

=regreso a la narración solo que junto a la voz del niño=

El dios mando hacer con un gran herrero un arma con el mismo poder que la suya, y la mando a la tierra oculta de manos codiciosas, para cuando el joven destinado reinicie el legado de los vengadores...

Ya que el peligro de la maldad está más lejos que las estrellas

=fuera de la narración =

-oka_san, otra vez le estas contando esa tonta historia,-decía un hombre de cabellos rubios y ojos azules a una señora de obvia edad avanzada de ojos azules y cabello blanco canoso

-haa..! A ti no te parecía tonta cuando te la contaba, además se acaban de dormir, pero si sigues ablando se despertaran- decía la mujer muy divertida

-como sea ya hasta mañana-dijo el sujeto saliendo

=de regreso a la narración, pero solo la mujer y con un tono de tristeza=

Solo aquel joven cambiara este mundo ya que su corazón es puro y noble hijo del gran rayo amarillo y la última del remolino...

Este será ignorado por su familia y tendrá un gran talento para la guerra...

Este joven será la última esperanza

Pero sufrirá...

Hasta que su cruzada inicie...

=fuera de la narración=

-mi bebe tienes un gran peso en tus hombros... pero sé que cuando te falte estarás bien encaminado y junto a tu hermana encontraras lo te dejaron hace mucho tiempo en el bosque de la muerte... mi bebe naruto_kun- decía la anciana colocando un libro en su cama.

La imagen cambia a la de un denso bosque con una cerca rodeándolo con un letrero con el numero 44...

La toma se adentra entre la noche hasta el interior de un bosque oscuro, hasta un árbol, se be un agujero debajo de este y dentro de este se be una gran cueva...

Dentro de esta se ve una especie de templo con gravados extraños y en ruinas y dentro de este...

=dentro de la narración=

El poder aguarda al joven que guiara a los futuros...

(Se aprecia dentro de las ruinas con el único rayo de luz lunar, se veía la silueta o semejante a una espada, alumbrada por ese rayo se apreciaba la hoja de la espada brillaba con una luz azulada mostrando un mensaje; "AQUEL QUE SEA DIGNO DEL TRUENO NEGRO PODRÁ LEVANTARME")

VENGADORES

shinobi avengers

(Próximamente)

Fin tráiler...

Fin comercial

Solo se be interferencia

Capitulo; como llegue aquí parte 3.2

=aldea de konoha=

-¡COMO QUE MI BEBE NO ESTA NI EN EL ÁREA 44!- se oyó un gran grito en toda la aldea y cercanías en la torre del hokage se podía ver a una kushina bastante irritada y unos ambus temblando de miedo atrás de su líder de escuadro

-ku.. kush.. kushina_sama por.. Favor cal.. Cálmese- decía la ambu líder neko con un ligero tartamudeo, mientras que los demás rezaban a kami para que fuera rápida su agonía y llegar con el pronto

-¡COMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME MIENTRAS QUE NARU_KUN PUEDE ESTAR SIENDO TORTURADO O PEOR AÚN!-gritaba la pelirroja

-tran..Tranquila hokage_sama sin duda el joven naruto_san será ocupado para información y para usarlo como moneda de cambio, dudo que lo maten-decía un ambu esperando calmarla ya que era bien sabido lo peligrosa que era cuando algo le pasaba a sus hijos/hijo

-¡DE QUE HABLAS!...ME PREOCUPA DE QUE LE ROBEN SU INOCENCIA O PEOR QUE LO VUELVAN UN PERVERTIDO Y NUNCA MÁS REGRESE, O PEOR QUE LO VUELVAN UNA MAQUINA DE INSEMINACIÓN -gritaba la uzumaki poniéndose roja y sacando gotas/e.a. en las nucas de los ambus

-por el momento ya hemos colocado un perímetro y fueron avisados a nuestras fuerzas en las fronteras, pero hay algo que me preocupa más y es como encontramos el centro del área 44-decía una neko muy pensativa y una notoria preocupación en su voz

-¡HA!... a que te refieres-pregunto la hokage completamente calmada ocasionando que todos los ambus tuvieran solo un pensamiento "BIPOLAR"

-pues vera- empezaba a contar la líder ambu

=flashback=

En el área 44 se podía ver a un grupo ambu correr sobre los arboles

-maldito rubio suertudo, donde estará,-decía un ambu con envidia en su voz al final del grupo de 4

-ni que lo digas, ser el hijo del Yondaime y Godaime hokage sino que también ser comprometido con la última uchiha sino que también con naruko y Lucy_sama-comento otro ambu

-y para terminarla de acabar también de Sayoko uchiha y media población de mujeres-exclamó el primero mientras que se podía escurrir sangre desde el filo de su mascara

-sí y la otra mitad lo quiere castrar y matarlo por robarles la oportunidad de estar con su sasuke, quien diría que saldría como su madre, también se disfrazaba de hombre para no ser molestada o comprometida, pero se me hace muy estúpida la decisión de que a esa renegada de Sayoko valla a ser usada como incubadora para el uzumaki, sin duda el conejo es idiota-dijo una ambu (si Hera mujer)

-bueno era eso o ser dada a la momia para ser una incubadora de por vida-dijo neko/ambu que iba en la cabeza del grupo

-sin duda es un suertudo esa maldita, masacrar a todo su clan, viola al chico y como castigo; sellaran su chakra para siempre y se volverá su juguete sexual con la única preocupación sea que la deje premiada cada 10 meses-decía chica ambu con un tono de envidia mientras que también se le podía ver como sangre goteaba de su mascara

-ya cállense y concéntrese, llegamos a una planicie-decía la líder del escuadrón con un ligero tono de enojo por las pláticas pervertidas de sus subordinados pero...-que extraño se supone que las planicies del bosque están mas adentro-decía esto un poco desorientada y llamando la atención de los demás al llegar solo podían ver como gran parte del bosque avía sido eliminado en su lugar solo avía un cráter de por lómenos 3/7 partes del bosque faltaba, dejando a los anbus con la boca abierta

-que esperan una invitación de orochimaru para pasar... pónganse a analizar las cercanías yo inspeccionare el centro- decía la ambu neko un poco preocupada y recibiendo un 'hai' de sus subordinados se pusieron a buscar apenas avía llegado al centro del cráter para encontrar charcos de un fluido morado y lo que parecía ser pedazos de carne verdosa

-pero que carajos es esto no parece ser humano o alguna clase de mutación de orochimaru- decía la neko mientras buscaba con la vista algún objeto o arma o rastros de chakra

-neko_sama... neko_sama venga a ver rápido-se oyeron gritos alertando a todos a la mitad del cráter se apreciaba un extraño cuerpo verdoso con 3 brazos, un cuerpo gordo y seboso con cortaduras y unas piernas despedazadas y sin cabeza

-qué demonios es eso-exclamó un ambu mientras que picaba al cuerpo con una vara-parece una invocación pero no ha desaparecido, tales sea un monstro o un demonio o.. o.. o..-

-un alienígena -exclamó la otra chica en el grupo-ven can a ver esto hay una cabeza por acá- decía la ambu llamando la atención de los demás

Al ver inspeccionar la zona encontraron 3 cuerpos igual que el otro, la única diferencia era que algunos les faltaba otras partes, pero lo que llamaba la atención era que todos llevaban una especie de taparrabo de piel de animal, brazaletes con botones y una pantalla, y una especie de casco que tapaba las bocas y narices de los monstruos

-bien llamen a un escuadrón para que recoja esto y a un inuzuka quiero saber que pueden encontrar-decía la ambu de pelo morado

=fin fhashback=

-eso significa que lo volvió a utilizar, eso significa que tiene 15 días para su trasplante, encuéntrenlo ya que sin ese trasplante su organismo se dañara, carrajo por que tenía que pasar en esta fecha-exclamaba la kage con enojo provocándole un temblor en los ambus

-hokage_sama también he mandado a poner bajo vigilancia a los ninjas extranjeros de los exámenes-dijo neko fingiendo valor

-bien echo quiero un informe de la autopsia de esos cuerpos y también de la vigilancia retírense-dijo uzumaki recibiendo un 'hai hokage_sama' y quedar completamente sola

-mi bebe,!HAAA MALDITO CONSEJO COMO SE LES OCURRE COMPROMETER A MI BEBE CON ESAS LAGARTONAS Y SUS HERMANAS¡-gritaba la kage con toda su fuerza

=nave devilukeniana/área médica=

Se podía ver en una camilla al joven rubio con partes de piel quemada e inconscient mujeres están eran lala deviluke y la otra era Ryoko Mikado

-no entiendo porque Kyoko_san quemo a naru_kun- decía la siembre despistada lala

-bueno eso es por...-decía la bella mujer oji verde

-por -

-se lo explicare después, mientras valla a vestirse ya que llegara su padre en unas 3 horas para que conozca a su futuro yerno-decía Ryoko con una sonrisa muy animada

-hai- respondía muy animadamente mientras lala se iba a su recamara, dejándola sola con el inconsciente rubio

-baya baya no sé si tienes mucha suerte o la peor, comprometido con alguien como lala_sama salvaría a tu planeta de explotación de otros planetas o se volvería en el más temido, y para tu des fortunio también te tendrás que casar con Kyoko_san para que no te denuncie-decía la mujer ojiverde pícaramente-aunque debo de admitir que no me importaría unirme como tu concubina naru_kun- decía la mujer mientras esta se subía sobre la cama del rubio y se acostaba sobre el-pera que satisfagas a la princesa y a Kyoko_san te tendré que enseñar-decía la mujer mientras empezaba a besar apasionadamente al rubio dormido que instintivamente correspondía a la acción.

=flash back / habitación de lala=

se podía ver como lala seguía dormida, Mikado a lado de la cama y del otro lado se apreciaba una escena xxx ya que el rubio se encontraba abajo de Kyoko Kirisaki 'guardaespaldas personal de la princesa de Lala Satalin Deviluke, princesa y siguiente en la línea de sucesión para el trono de Deviluke' la cual tenía la cara como tomate y en completo shock ya que tanto ella como el rubio estaban completamente desnudos, se encontraban frente de una testigo y en el cuarto de la princesa mientras ella seguía dormida y para terminar la receta el órgano reproductor del rubio se encontraba a mm de profanar su bien mas preciado

-[¡SHAAAAAAS!]-resonó porta la habitación y en la mejilla del rubio solo se marcó una mano roja, (adivinen adivinen que paso)

La chica intento levantarse pero al momento en que se empezó a levantarse, se apoyó de la cama pero cuestiones ajenas (yo GUAJAJAJAJAJA) ella se resbalo y encajándose seméjate monstruo en su bueno... vagina, para ser más específicos hasta su himen, intentándose sacar al invasor de rubio shokeado por lo sucedido

-AHHHHHH...!-la joven jimio secamente, al instante puso su mano frente de su cuerpo, cerca de la cara del rubio y todo lo que vio el rubio fue como se generaba el fuego y fue lanzado hacia el...

La chica como pudo se levantó del quemado rubio, tomo sus cosas y salió de la habitación corriendo...

=fin flash back=

Ryoko seguía besando al rubio, pero este se detuvo y empezó a murmurar entre sueños...

-no, lucy_onee_chan esto no está bien somos familia-decía con la cara roja

-haa..aa!, con que incestuoso, jajaja esto va a ser divertido naru_kun- decía la mujer con una sonrisa y voz libidinosa

==continuara ;)

COMERCIAL

Tráiler...

?

Solo se puede ver estática...

La pantalla se pone verde y aparece un mensaje... que nadie lee…

En una gran iglesia se podía ver como esta estaba adornada para una boda y en el altar un joven rubio de marcas en las mejillas semejantes a los bigotes de un gato, esperando a su amada...

Se podían oír a la gente hablar de lo elegante que se veía y lo afortunados que eran, pero todos callan cuan se oyen la puerta abrir y entrar una chica de cabello castaño casi rubio con un vello y elegante vestido...

La ceremonia marcha como era de esperarse pero al momento de que cierta frase fue dicha...

-ay alguien en que se oponga a esta unión se realice, que hable ahora o calle para siempre...-cuando el (padre/cura/monje/lo que sea) dijo esa frase, solo se oía un gran silencio, y el padre iba a continuar...

-HAAAA!-grito el rubio y se empezó a agarrar la cabeza en señal de un dolor insoportable, este callo de rodillas por el dolor, sus marcas empiezan a crecer y a marcarse...

La imagen cambia al punto de vista del rubio de rodillas, posa su vista en su bella prometida que se tapa la boca con sus manos por el miedo y la impresión, el estira su mano hacia ella, pero esta se empezaba a cubrir con una fina capa de pelaje amarilla y a engruesarse y a la vez a en converse...

Desde el punto de vista de la joven se podía ver como en la cabeza del arrodillado rubio salían unas orejas felinas...

Todo el mundo estaba estupefacto por los eventos pasando frente a ellos...

De repente la puerta se abrió bruscamente; en el marco de la puerta se veía unos enormes ojos verdes y una bruma grasosa bloqueando la vista del dueño de esos ojos de pupila rasgada, y 5 pequeñas siluetas felinas;

La primera silueta era belicosa y ojos rojizos, la segunda morada de ojos dorados, la tercera café claro de ojos cafés rojizos, la cuarta rosada clara con ojos violetas y la última negra de ojos dorados...

El joven rubio parresia la mescla de un gato y un humano, este intento acercarse a la chica pero esta solo retrocedía cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca de ella

-NARUTO ... ES MOMENTO EN QUE CUMPLAS EL ACUERDO, Y AHORA VENDRÁS CON NOSOTRAS-dijo una voz femenina fría y cruel-ES HORA DE QUE NOS CUMPLAS-decía esto con un tono pervertido

Unas gruesas cadenas salieron desde las siluetas que atraparon al rubio que empezó a ser jalado por ellas hacia la entrada, con su único brazo libre intentaba alcanzar a la joven pero esta estaba de rodillas con las manos cubriendo su boca y en un estado de shock único

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA... SE BE DELICIOSO-...-SE BE QUE ES FUERTE-...-ESPERO QUE SE OBEDIENTE-...-ESPERO QUE LA TENGA GRANDE-...-NO PUEDO ESPERAR A QUE NOS PREMIE-eran los comentarios que se oian de la entrada

-KAEDE_CHANNNN...- grito para ser jalado con mayor fuerza, las puertas se serraron bruscamente antes de que su mano fuera aplastada y pudiera oír el grito de la joven...

-NARUTOOO...-

=cambio de escena=

En ese instante en una gran habitación, se be como en una cama se encontraba amarado el rubio semifelino regresando a su forma humana pero conservando las orejas y la cola, y a las 5 siluetas alrededor de él, con esa mirada delos ojos color jade sobre ellos viendo cada instante...

-ES HORA DE QUE CUMPLAS, JAJAJAJAJA- decía la voz mientras las 5 siluetas le saltaban enzima...

Todo se vuelve borroso y…

=cambio de escena=

Se puede ver un apasionado beso humeando y una lengua entrando en la otra que era dominada fácil mente...

La toma va subiendo mostrando unas mejillas con unas marcas semejantes a bigotes, sigue subiendo hasta mostrar unos ojos serrados...

De repente son abiertos mostrando unos ojos azules como el cielo, el dueño se levanta bruscamente empujando a la perpetradora de tal acto...

-oni_chan ya despertaste- decía con ternura e inocencia una joven de cabello negro y ojos verdes, con una expresión tierna

-todo era un sueño, he-volteando hacia la chica y sentía la humedad en sus labios-SUZU_CHAN POR QUE ME DESPIERTAS SIEMPRE ASÍ- decía el rubio con enojo en su voz

-mira Nyamsus_chan oni_chan parece enojado porque no lo saludas-decía la azabache mostrándole a una gata negra con blanco sobre alimentada con un pañuelo rojo amarado en el cuello

-HAAA...!, ALEJA ESA COSA DE MI...!-gritaba el rubio mientras se alejaba y se pegaba a la pared cómicamente, mientras que la joven chica se moría de la risa

-jajajajajajaja..., que gracioso un shinobi con miedo a los gatos, jajajajajaja..., eso te pasa por haberme tirado mientras te demostraba mi amor-decía la chica saliendo de la habitación...

-porque a mí-decía lla sentado en su cama, solo se oyó un 'nyaa'-HAAAAAAAAAAAA...!-grito bruscamente cayendo al suelo, al levantarse para ver a la azabache con una sonrisa

La imagen cambia a una pantalla negra y aparece en letras blancas;

PRÓXIMAMENTE

Fin tráiler...

Fin comercial

Solo se be interferencia

Bueno aquí está el nuevo cap., se aceptan sugerencias

Y también quiero pedir un favor

Para escoger a las pretendientes alienígenas de naruto, las candidatas son;

Ren de dears

eris de Asobi ni Iku yo!

Kasami De Onegai Teacher!

Yami de to love ru

Lum de urusei yatsura

run de to love ru

nana de to love ru

momo de to love ru

Kagura de URUSEI YATSURA

Solo quedaran 4

Y también cual fic quieren que salga antes.

Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima


End file.
